


Oblivious Mariharem

by Callmedale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Everyone is polyam, F/F, F/M, Help me tag if I left anything important out, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Marinette Dupain Cheng was probably the most lovable person at school, all her friends told her constantly about how much they adored her and why they all loved her. She was showered with affection by almost everyone she knew so why was it, she wondered, that she was so hopelessly, excruciatingly, unbelievably, single?
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Oblivious Mariharem

Marinette Dupain Cheng was probably the most lovable person at school, all her friends told her constantly about how much they adored her and why they all loved her. She was showered with affection by almost everyone she knew so why was it, she wondered, that she was so hopelessly, excruciatingly, unbelievably, single? Nearly everyone had admitted to having had a crush on her and she thought she’d been pretty clear with all of them that she liked them too but they seemed to just drop it there. They weren’t rude about it, they all seemed to be pretty empathetic of her singleness but as she watched her friends date each other she just felt stuck in the middle of a bunch of over affectionate couples who were spilling their affection over and on to her.

  
  


——-

Nobody was quite sure what had Marinette so upset today, but they all tried their best to cheer her up. Alya was among the first to try surprising her with a gigantic hug and a kiss on the cheek when she got to school, but she responded by telling her to show some of that love to Nino. Nino in turn was happy for the consideration but worried for Marinette as well, he’d learned over the past few months that music wasn’t always as sure of a way to cheer her up as it usually was for himself but he always helped take her mind off her troubles for a minute or two and he was proud of that. Kim almost smothered her in a gigantic hug as well but Max insisted that based on Alya’s attempt that that probably wouldn’t be an effective way of soothing her today so they elected to check with Ondine later. Kagami heard about the problem from Adrien and couldn’t quite place it either but Marinette had been the most influential person in her discovery of a world outside of her family’s expectations and she’d make certain to repay the kindness that Mari deserved, she tracked her down when she hid during lunch and rested her head on Marinette’s shoulder and urged her to share what she was upset about while she shared lunch with her and Adrien. Adrien couldn’t get a straight answer either but loved the blushy smiles and giggles he could get after a couple of jokes so he lit up their little lunch with her with a few jokes but wondered why she chose to seclude herself for lunch today. Rose and Juleka couldn’t find out what had her upset either they tried to model for her when they got to art class but she just said she was fine being alone today, despite that they sat aside Rose in Juleka’s lap beside Marc and Nathaniel to idea bounce what to do to help her out of her funk while Alix painted and chimed in when she could. Chloe and Sabrina, a much friendlier pair since Marinette had helped them get together, approached her by her locker later they had found some nail polish ideas they thought she’d like and were offering her to get some of the girls to come hang out and them later to chat and try painting the designs, but Marinette said she wasn’t feeling like going out with anyone tonight. Aurore found her after school to show her Mireille’s shoutout to a special girl having a rough day during her weather broadcast, Marinette was always in awe of how far those two had come since their rivalry that got Aurore akumatized and thanked Mireille for passing along the well wishes. Ivan and Mylene offered to come over and help out with any babysitting she might have or even just to help her out at home but she still insisted there wasn’t anything going on that the others could aide her with. 

Among the things everyone knew about Marinette was the fact that she was both selfless and stubborn, because for as much as she’d pitch in to help someone else she almost never pile her problems onto them. They knew she was generally a little slow and shy when it came to showing affection but they all wanted to give her some when she was willing but she just wasn’t today. They all knew it was normal to have days like this, Marinette couldn’t be expected to be her cheery self 24/7 but they all felt obligated to at least try because she was their girlfriend and every single one of them knew that she deserved a better day than she was having. And all of this was because of one thing none of them knew when it came to their precious little oddball, that she was blissfully unaware that in all of her rambling out loud about love and wanting to date she’d unwittingly talked her way into being in a relationship with seventeen other people. 

—————-

How did we wind up here? Well naturally it started in a few different places

For Rose it started with a letter she wanted Chloe to deliver to Prince Ali, one thing led to another and after she recovered from her akumatization she was able to talk to him in person and they became pen pals of sorts. She was hesitant to put a label on something so long distance but some time later when Kitty Section had started to prepare for their second concert Juleka came to her asking about when she had become a kissing zombie when their teacher was akumatized. She wanted to know how much of it Rose remembered which had been going to the back of the bus and being comforted by Juleka. She asked Juleka what she wanted to know for and she planted a kiss on the shorter girl’s lips remarking something about wanting to know if she meant the last one. This new confession presented Rose with a bit of a dilemma but she talked it out with both of them and they settled into a sort of open relationship for the time being. And it pretty much stayed that way until Marinette got involved.

For Kim it started with not noticing his own interests, when ondine noticed him staring at Max and Alix a bit more, she contacted each of them with her own questions about what his intentions may be. And after some discussion she was very helpful when it came to helping Kim realize his feelings about them the way she’d done for herself. In the end the four of them were the first to make their polycule known to their classmates but of the four Ondine and Kim remained the more affectionate ones as both Alix and Max had their own shyness and aversions to overdoing anything especially romantic. When they joined in with Marinette they each compared her reluctance to get involved in things like Kim’s gigantic bear hugs as similar to Alix’s own dislike so they helped the others to understand and respect her needs for personal space when they needed to.

For Chloe it started with denial. Ladybug came by after Sabrina had become Miraculer to tell her why Queen B was getting benched for the foreseeable future. Something about how choosing which hero to help in a given situation had a lot of variables she had to consider but she didn’t leave it as a flat “no” like she could never be Queen B again. Ladybug asked Chloe to be the version of herself that made people respect Queen B, Chloe was a little confused but Ladybug mentioned that she knew she had played a part in causing Stormy Weather to get akumatized again and while she wasn’t expecting her to be a paragon of virtue there was a reason why Sabrina fought so hard for her to get the miraculous back. That was one of the bigger takeaways she knew she took from that was to take a look at her relationship with Sabrina and to a lesser degree her relationships with most of her classmates. It wasn’t immediate but she started letting her have more control when they were together, she stopped hushing Sabrina when she mentioned something embarrassing like them falling asleep together or playing Super Penguino. When she did finally ask her out they’d been playing superheroes for a couple hours and were about to call it a night when Chloe broke character and kissed her. It was noticeable to a few that they were keeping something private for a while after that but Chloe was nicer and Sabrina was happier so nobody really cared why they were just happy for whatever changed. It wasn’t until coming to the defense of Rose when someone was trying to insult her for coming out as bi that she actually said it out loud and a few other people also took a stance alongside her, Marinette mentioned being pansexual and she remembered blushing and then afterwards she had to have a talk with Sabrina about how she might like more than one person. It took a long time and a few embarrassing talks for Chloe to apologize to Kagami, Alix, and Marinette and ask them if they could be good together but with each one the smaller polycules in the class slowly became one 

For Adrien it started with freedom. Marinette became his first real friend along with Nino and Alya. Marinette helped him again in hiding on his day out when he met Wayhem and started a long distance friendship there. And again Marinette helped him in spirit when he had explain to Kagami that neither of them had any malice towards her and would welcome her as a new friend going forward. It took the blossoming of his relationship with Kagami to help him re-examine all these other friendships that he’d started. He and Kagami discussed it at length and then went to Alya and Nino first as they were a couple to get their thoughts as a group. Later the four told Marinette and despite all of the information seeming to make her head spin she said she was on board, before being smothered in a pile of hugs.

For Ivan it started with a song, Marinette had helped him to confess to Mylene and the couple had always had a place in their hearts for her so when she ramblingly asked one day they were all for it. 

Almost mirroring them, for Nathaniel it started with an anonymous message that had a certain Marinette charm to it but had actually been sent from Marc. Marc was a new experience for him but was also very supportive of Nathaniel’s original crush on Marinette when they became a part of the overall group.

For Mireille and Aurore they each had their rivalry with each other that reached a head with their weather girl competition but later when they became co-hosts they got a chance to get together more and more often. Eventually each confessed an interest and later a shared interest in the popular girl in the other classroom who’d stolen so many hearts. Asking Marinette was no easy task but th they quickly brought it up one day after asking many of her other romantic interests if they thought she’d be open to two more and when they asked they made sure to asked if she would welcome the two of them and she answered by almost tackling them together in a hug and telling them to never worry about her not wanting to welcome people in her community.

For Kagami it started with a fencing tryout, a move to a new school, and a new rival. Originally the rivalry was with Adrien but then she befriended him and it seemed like the start of something else. Then there were later rivalries with Marinette and Chloe, each showing her a more open and welcoming side later that she fell for again and again. She reveled in the network of support they all now had for her. Marinette even helping herself Adrien and Chloe present a united front against their parents to explain their romantic interests and eventually get some unexpected support and acceptance.

For Marinette, nothing started. As far as she was aware everyone around her was having all these amazing relationships and as often as she’d tried to get the courage to even ask to become a part of something it was a jumbled mess. She even tried to ask Luka once but he said it was weird because of how close she had gotten with his sister, which she agreed sounded reasonable. She did give her utmost support though, she refused to give anyone a reason to feel unwelcome or unwanted they trusted her enough to come to her to come out and to ask her support when explaining it to others and she refused to not be there to help them all. Still it stung a bit when her parents would tease her by calling every friend who visited her “boyfriends” and “girlfriends”, she knew it was all good natured teasing but it was beginning to rub in.

———

So there she sits in the middle of a whole group of people she loves and who love her back completely unaware of the the web she’d weaved with herself at the center 

(for reference see the chart below)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a crack fic if you are in or intend to be in any sort of polyamorous situation in real life you should have all members Involved be aware of their involvement in the situation, communication is essential in these situations.


End file.
